poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Starrings
Enter the starring appears in the scene in Flain's Mixel Rock & Roll Adventure. Mal: Hi. Are you the guys I'm supposed to show around? Scar: he, Frollo and Ratcliffe step out of the shadows We are. Mal: Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it. Scar: Oh, yes, we really sense there's something... magical about this place. on, in the hall Mal: That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it. Scar: A musical showcase? Mal: I'm sure since you're new, Principal Azulongmon would let you sign up if you're interested. Frollo: We have been known to sing from time to time. Ratcliffe: Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want. Scar: growls Ratcliffe: Wha-What did I say? Scar: What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students. Ratcliffe: Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What he said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say. Frollo: scoffs And what you would have said if you weren't the worst. Ratcliffe: You are! Scar: You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots. Ratcliffe and Frollo: We're not! Mal Looks at 3 shiny purple gems Mal: laugh Those are pretty. Where did you— Glares at Mal Scar: laughs Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. Scar and Frollo, Leaves leaving Ratcliffe behind, Then they Grab Ratcliffe's Hand and take him away, Then Mal Discovered that they are something off about them Mal: Who is these guys? at the Cafeteria Seismo (EG): So how was the tour? Mal: I don't know. I mean, these guys, they were... There was something off about them. Human Alphablock D: What's with all the drama? Mal: Well, you see. Teslo (EG): You mean off like this? Volectro (EG): Or off like this? Zaptor (EG): Or... Oh, oh! Like— Jawg (EG): Maybe we should just let him tell us. Mal: That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me. Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did. sighs So much for making a good first impression. Slumbo (EG): Uh-huh. No that's probably not it. Human Alphablock D: Don't despair. We'll help you set things right. Outside the Cafeteria, Scar is watching Scar: This is it, boys. It is the moment we are waiting for. Ratcliffe: Lunch?! Scar: groan The chance to get our true Mixel power back. Ratcliffe: Oh, yeah. I knew that. Scar: Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it. Frollo: So we're going to do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Scar. Scar: It won't be the same as the times before! There is Mixel power here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding. grins evilly Ratcliffe: But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday! Frollo: Seriously?! Scar: Just follow my lead. Frollo: Or my lead. Scar: My lead! thrusts the doors to the cafeteria open Starrings started vocalizing The Starrings: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahh!~ Scar: We heard you want to get together!~ We heard you want to rock this school~ We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter?~ Frollo and Ratcliffe: Shine brighter~ Scar: Here's the chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ The Starrings: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Scar: You're the star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best~ The Starrings: Ah, ahh ahh~ Battle!~ You want to win it~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle, battle!~ Battle of the Bands~ Battle!~ Mimi Tachikawa: I can beat you! The Starrings: Battle~ Stephanie (Total Drama): Ha! You wish! The Starrings: Battle!~ Josee: I so want this! The Starrings: Battle!~ Chet: Not if I get it first! The Starrings and Students: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Students: I'm going out and winning the audition~ The Starrings and Students: We wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the Bands~ the Purple Gems Absorbs the Blue mist, The Starrings gain so much power of the beautiful voice, While the students began to argue, they keep arguing, As the Mixel Dramas looked and shocked Zaptor (EG): Oh, they're that kind of off. Human Alphablock D: Dramatic. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Frogadier55